Halloween: A collection of Digimon Horror stories
by LMN
Summary: A collection of Halloween stores featureing each of the characters.
1. Default Chapter Title

Forward: A Halloween fic!!!!!!! I just had to do one of these. It's October for crying out loud!!!! My friends and I are going anime. It'll be so cool!!!!! ^^ And don't worry. All those others fics I promised will be out soon. But I really needed to get this done. These are just the prologues, let me know if you want me to continue, and if you do, which story i should do first. Since there are other fics I need to get done, your reviews count. Each next chapter will focus on one of the eight stories started below. So enjoy and R&R on what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything else in this fic from the shows mentioned below.  
  
Note: This is the result of what can happen when one eats a one pound bag of Skittles, then watches all four Jaws, Deep Blue Sea, Lake Placid, House on Haunted Hill, Scream, Bats, the Watcher in the Woods, the entire series of Dark Shadows, Sleepy Hallow (the all-time best 2000 scary movie, if every person with a name except for those three didn't die...), Urban Legend and that episode of Buffy with the gentlemen (which still creeps me out) one too many times, then goes over a friend's house and steals their brother's Resident Evil game and plays it until they can't go to bed without a nightlight anymore. If you still want to read, R&R and no flames.  
  
  
Halloween : A collection of Digimon Horror stories   
Prologue  
(creative title, ne?)  
  
by M  
  
  
  
  
Welcome. Welcome, dear guests. What, you ask? Why are you all hear? I'm going to tell you a tale, a tale of horror, and mystery. Of what happened to 13 special children on a night, this night, All Hollow's Eve. A night that they could never forget. A night that will haunt them, and it will haunt you too. And now, dear guests, let the story begin....  
  
Tale one:  
  
Joe stood on the edge of the dock. Stripping himself of his shirt and sandals, he slowly lowered himself into the freezing water. His father would have a fit if he knew Joe was out in this weather. Still, even in October, Hawaii was really hot, that was why his parents had taken a vacation here, so the water wasn't as bad as it could have been.  
  
He swam gracefully through the water. It was strange, a few short years ago, he didn't even know how to swim. Not, he was better then most.  
  
'Guess having a seal for a partner pays off.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Joe! Is that you?" he heard someone call to him from the shore.  
  
"Yeah! It's me, Jim. Come in, the tide isn't that strong." he called back to his older brother.  
  
"Ok!" he heard him shout back. A few seconds later he heard a splash signaling that Jim had entered the water.  
  
Joe backstroked a little in towards the shore, when his head hit something soft, and cold.  
  
"Jim?" he asked, wondering how his brother could have gotten this far out so quickly.  
  
"What?" a voice called from a distance away.  
  
'If Jim's there, then who...' Joe thought, turning around in the water. He felt his blood run colder then the water he was swimming in. Next to him was the body, or what little was left of it, of a female swimmer.  
  
"Aaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Joe screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What is it, Joe?" Jim asked, swimming up to his younger brother.  
  
"Th-this." Joe stammered, pointing to the corpse.  
  
Jim stared for a moment, "Oh gods...... Joe, we should go , now!"  
  
Joe didn't argue as he and his brother set off for the shore.  
  
Halfway there, Jim suddenly jerked up and down and started shaking.  
  
Joe stopped and turned, "What's wrong, Jim?"  
  
"I-It's my leg." Jim stammered, barely above a whisper.  
  
"What about it?" Joe asked, not fully understanding what was going on.  
  
"It's gone." Jim said, voice full of fear, "Joe, get out of here, now!"  
  
"Bu-but what do you meant? What abou-"  
  
"Dammit, NOW!!!!" Jim screamed, then, all of a sudden, he was jerked to the right, then the left, "Swim Joe!!"  
  
Joe made a break for the sandy shoreline, going at top speed. Behind him, he could heard the sound of churning, splashing water, as well as his brother's screams of pain.  
  
He hit the beach and immanently turned around. The last he saw of his brother was Jim's struggling form attempting to hold on to a buoy, before he was dragged under the water in a churning swirl of blood.  
  
  
Tale two:  
  
Izzy typed away at his computer, oblivious to the children that occasionally ran by the door asking for candy. He really didn't like Halloween. It was pretty pointless if you asked him. All you did was dress up in some silly costume and run around trying to get candy. Besides, with all these kids coming to the door there was no way he could concentrate on his computer. He really wished his mother and father were home, they would answer the door for him. Unfortunately, his parents were out to dinner, but they should be home any time now. That was good.  
  
The phone rang in the living room.  
  
Izzy sighed, briefly halting his web surfing to pick it up. Well, at least it wasn't the door bell.  
  
"Hello?" he asked, picking up the receiver and holding it up to his ear.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?" a voice asked back.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Izzy asked, trying to be polite, although the voice did seem to creep him out a bit.  
  
"I don't know." the voice answered.  
  
Izzy sighed, some stupid prank call, "Well, that happens." he said sarcastically before hanging up. He walked back for his bedroom, he didn't have time for some jackass calling him to ask stupid questions. Just as he reached the doorframe, though, the phone started ringing again.  
  
He groaned and headed back, "Hello?" he asked, exasperated.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for calling you before." the same voice responded.  
  
"Ummm....ok. Whatever." Izzy started to hang up.  
  
"No! Wait!" the voice called, "It would be nice to get to know you, I don't have many friends."  
  
'Well, with a personality like that I can understand why.' Izzy thought.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be doing something so you won't really get that much of a conversation." he said, 'Please hang up. Please.'  
  
"That's ok."  
  
'Damn.'  
  
"Fine. If you insist." Izzy picked up the cordless and walked into his bedroom. Fortunately, the computer had not signed him off. He started typing away at his keyboard.  
  
"What's that noise in the background?" the voice inquired.  
  
"My computer." Izzy answered, irritated. What was this? Twenty questions?  
  
"I see you like to work on your computer."  
  
Izzy's eyes widened in shock, did this guy just ask what he thought he did? "What did you say?" he asked, a little above a whisper.  
  
"You like computers?"   
  
"That's not what you said." Izzy stated, his voice showing fear, "I-I gotta go now."  
  
"But-" Izzy slammed down the phone. It rang again.  
  
Izzy grabbed the phone again, he was seriously missing those trick-or-treaters right about now, "Listen up you jerk-!" Izzy started.  
  
"No! You listen to me, you little brat! Hang up on me again and your going to regret it!" the voice yelled from the other end of the connection.  
  
"Don't tell m-me what to do!" Izzy trembled, "I-I'll call the cops."  
  
The voice on the other end laughed, and Izzy felt his blood run cold from what the stranger said next, "They could never make it in time."  
  
'Oh gods.....he's right outside.' Izzy thought, terrified.  
  
The voice laughed, as if reading the 13-year-olds mind, "Turn on the lights." it instructed.  
  
Izzy just stood there, paranoid.  
  
"I said TURN THEM ON!!!" the voice shouted.  
  
He jerked up, and slowly, Izzy reached with a shaking hand for the outside light switch. He eventually found it and flipped it on.  
  
He gasped in fear and surprise at what he saw.  
  
  
Tale three:  
  
  
Can't even shout  
Can't even cry  
The gentlemen are coming by  
Looking in windows  
Knocking on doors  
Their going to take seven  
And they might take yours  
Can't call your mom  
Can't say a word  
Your going to die screaming  
But you won't be heard  
  
  
"You know, Kari?" T.K. asked, "This is the first Halloween that I haven't gone trick-or-treating."  
  
"I'm sorry." Kari apologized, "I'm keeping you here, aren't I? I'll go trick-or-treating with you, that is, if you don't think your a little old."  
  
T.K. sputtered for a moment, "I-I don't care about that! I perfectly fine staying home this Halloween!"  
  
Kari smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way."   
  
'Perfect.' she thought, 'I've gotten rid of Davis and now that T.K. won't bug me anymore about stupid candy, everything will go according to plan.'  
  
Little did she know how wrong she was.  
  
  
Tale four:  
  
"Can you go look for one, kids?" Mr. Kamiya asked Tai and Sora, while he and the other parents looked at the car.  
  
"Sure, Dad." Tai answered, "Come on Sora."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The Kamiya's had been going on an American road trip for fall break. Kari had decided to stay over at T.K.'s place for Halloween, though, so , after much insisting, Tai had finally convinced his parents to bring Sora and her mother along with them. Everything had seemed to be going along well, this was, until the car had broken down at night somewhere in the middle of California. Now, the grown-ups were working on fixing the vehicle up and he and Sora were stuck looking for a town, or a gas station, or well, something.  
  
The two headed down the road, where they thought they had seen some distant lights. As they moved closer to their destination they found that they were right. It was a fairly large, but a little beat up looking town.  
  
"Well, I guess this is the best place to start looking for a repair man." Tai stated.  
  
Sora shivered, "I don't know. this place gives me the creeps."  
  
"Don't be so scary, Sora." Tai said, smiling, "It's just dark and all. After all we've been through, don't tell me your afraid of this place."  
  
She shook her head, defensively, "Am not! I just meant something doesn't feel right about this, like we're being watched."  
  
Tai shook his head, "No way. Come on, we don't want to keep our parents waiting."  
  
He walked toward the city, Sora following behind him, reluctantly.  
  
As they entered, they passed a sign that read, 'Welcome to Raccoon City'.  
  
  
Tale five:  
  
  
"Matt, guess what?" Mr. Ishida asked his oldest son.  
  
"What dad?"  
  
"For Halloween, I got you the best gift ever!"  
  
"Ummm.....I think your getting this confused with Christmas, or my birthday."  
  
"No...we're going to go on a father-son trip to the scariest place there is."  
  
"Saban Headquarters?"  
  
"No, Sleepy Hallow!"  
  
Matt fell out of his chair, "What?! That's all the way in America!! And what's so 'scary' about it anyway? Unless your afraid of complete seclusion."  
  
If only that was his only problem during his stay.  
  
  
Tale six:  
  
  
"I don't see why we're here. And I really don't see why I'm here while Kari's home with T.J. and not me!!" Davis whined.  
  
"Oh, be quiet." Yolie sighed, "We're here to meet up with Tai and Sora. They should be here from California in a few days and you know we decided that the three of us would be here waiting for them. That way we can use my uncle's frequent flyer miles to get back home."  
  
"But why Texas?" Davis asked.  
  
"Like I said before, certain restrictions apply."  
  
"You really should stop complaining, Davis." Cody said to the older boy, "We're here. Yolie is watching me while my parents are away do I have to come, but I don't remember anyone asking you to accompany us, Davis."  
  
"Yeah but...." Davis trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Cody prodded.  
  
"Kari insisted that he should come, and you know how he feels about Kari." Yolie answered for him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, what's going on over there?" Davis asked, noticing two covered stretchers being wheeled into the morgue.  
  
Curious, the trio ran up the a man dressed in black, with a strange bowl-like haircut who seemed to be instructing everyone, "What happened?" they asked.  
  
He just looked at then and sighed, "Bats."  
  
  
Tale seven:  
  
"Congratulations, Mimi." Mrs. Dutch told the pink-haired girl.  
  
Mimi smiled looking at her perfect test, biology was a breeze for her.   
  
"Hey, Mimi." Josh Wrighter whispered from the desk next to hers, "What are you going to be for Halloween? I'm going as the Grim Reaper." he said, grinning.  
  
Mimi sighed, boys...... "I don't know to tell you the truth." she answered, sincerely.  
  
"Come on! There are only a few days left. How about you go as a princess?" he suggested, smiling " I know you would make a great one."  
  
She shook her head, remembering her last experience, "It's not a fun as it looks." she said, "I was thinking maybe a traditional Japanese woman, or perhaps a beautiful bride, in a long flowing white dress, with a handsome groom be my side......." she sighed, drifting off into one of her own fantasies.  
  
"Mimi? Mimi!!" Josh called, snapping her back into reality.   
  
"huh? what?" she turned red, "Oh...sorry."  
  
He laughed, "That's ok. Hey, I was wondering, you want to go trick-or-treating with me?" he asked.  
  
"A bride going out with Death? Sounds like fun." she said, " But Mary and Michel are coming too, if you don't mind."  
  
Josh thought about Mimi's best friend and the blond boy who Mimi seemed to be close with, "Sure, why not?"  
  
She smiled, "Great! I'll see at eight, my place?"  
  
"It's a date."  
  
  
  
Mimi headed home, taking the ferry across the bay. it was so much better then taking that stuffy old subway, and today, the sky looked perfect. She walked up to the rail and stared into the water. It wasn't that clean. Much dirtier then the water back in Japan, but this was New York, what else could be expected?  
  
Her mind drifted back to the good old days with Tai, Izzy, Sora, and all the others. She sure missed them. It almost seemed like yesterday that they had split apart, although it had to have been at least a few years now.  
  
She was, for the second time that day, interrupted from her thoughts, but this time more violently. The ferry jerked, as if something had hit it, and everyone aboard gave a gasp of surprise.  
  
The same force hit the boat again, from the side and the next thing Mimi knew the boat had flipped and she was being flung into the cold, uninviting water.  
  
  
Tale eight:  
  
  
"Mother. Father. I don't see the relevancy in any of this. Why are we going there anyway?" Ken asked his parents, annoyed.  
  
"Because, it should be educational for you." his mother answered, "And besides, Ken dear, it's a great honor to be invited here, it's very dangerous."  
  
'Whatever.' the boy thought, ' They probably just invited me here for publicity. Having the 'boy genius' should be great for whatever their doing at this floating prison. Of course, only juveniles go around in costume on this silly day they call Halloween, I won't be missing much.'  
  
"You know." his father stated, "On of their test subjects escaped from here a few days ago. someone has been sent here to investigate. I hope they don't get shut down, a cure for Alzheimer's disease is greatly needed."  
  
'So that's what it's for.' Ken thought, 'I wonder how they could have pulled it off, legally. Let's see how this plays out. It could be more interesting then I thought.'  
  
"Here we are." the pilot called over the sound of the helicopter's spinning blades, "Aquatica."  
  
  
  
so...good, ok, it just plain sucks? As I said before, your review counts. ^^  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
TO THOSE WHO SAID MY STORY SUCKED OR ENDED ABRUPTLY: People, read!!! It says PROLOGUE!!!!!!! That means ummmm...*grabs a dictionary* well, whatever. It means the whole story will not be in it. So don't yell at me for not posting the entire thing. Don't yell at me until you have everything straight! Thank you. ^^ Hope you like, I'm doing Joe's next for several reasons. a) it got the most votes b) I want to kind of go in order if possible c) Joe is my fav character d) I just watched Jaws: The Revenge again last night so I'm in the mood ^^ R&R and please, NO FLAMES! As stupid and as dorky as I know it is, I take them very seriously and sink into depression when someone says my story sucks. If you can't say something nice, don't review saying something negative! And read the forwards to my stories. Every now and then they contain something of value.^^  
  
To L (about your post on my prologue): Don't mention that!!!!!!!!!! It was YOUR fault anyway!!! You were the one who through the Skittles at me then let your _very large_ 'doggie' loose!!! If I hurt myself I swear I would have killed you. And with the M&M's, batteries from the remote, and hair brush, if you had actually broken the T.V. we would all be dead right now you psycho!!!!! The thing would have exploded!!!!  
  
A/N: I think this story is going to go the way of my 'Memories' trilogy, down the hole. (Plucky go down the hooooooole....... ^^;;) So please review! The more I get, the more I'll be encouraged to continue this series.  
  
Notes: some things you many or may not be wondering  
Joe-Jaws  
Izzy-Scream  
T.K./Kari-the gentlemen (Buffy) CREEPY!!!  
Tai/Sora-Resident Evil  
Matt-Sleepy Hallow  
Davis/Yolie/Cody-Bats  
Mimi-Lake Placid  
Ken-Deep Blue Sea  
  
And Jim did get his leg ripped off. If you read the book and/or are a shark addict (like me^^) you would know that some sharks, when they attack, cut off the nerve chord, or something to that end. So the victim feels a tug, and then nothing. The book was creepy...the girl just moved her hand around and couldn't find her leg so she moved it down her side and found a stub. She just thought it was snagged in something. Gross..... And weird......  
  
Also, I know that most of these aren't even Halloween related. Too bad. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon or Jaws or anything related to them. Thank you.  
  
  
Halloween: A Collection of Digimon Horror Stories  
Tale one  
  
by M  
  
  
'Oh my gods.....' Joe thought numbly, staring at the once again calm water.  
  
Jim. His brother. Was dead. Killed by....who knew?  
  
Joe let the hot tears that had been forming in his eyes, blurring his vision, come out. Salty tears fell onto the sand as Joe bent down, and wept.  
  
  
"And in the news today, 18-year-old Jim Kido, a Japanese vacationer, was killed by what is said to be a shark of the coast of Hawaii. Yes, a shark everyone, and a big one too, with a bite-radius of nearly 18 inches, according to the report. This is truly strange, since most sharks find the water here in Hawaii too hot for their tastes. Officials say that the shark will soon realize this and be on it's way, so there's no need to worry."  
  
'That's easy for him to say.' Joe thought bitterly, switching off the television, 'His brother wasn't killed right in front of them by a damn shark.'  
  
The events of that dreadful night were still crystal clear in his head, how , after it seemed that every tear possible had been cried, he had run into the hotel, finally realizing that something deadly was in the water, screaming his head off about his brother and attracting more then a few stares.  
  
When the teen had finally been calmed down, and his story gotten straight, police officers had gone into the ocean and fished out two corpses. One of the girl Joe had bumped into while swimming, who turned out to be a local resident who had gone missing the same night, and Jim. It had been torture for Joe and his parents to have to identify the body, or what, more specifically, the shark had left of it.  
  
Apparently, his left leg had been ripped off, and his left side torn into. All vital organs were gone and there were huge cuts and gashes all over the body. Joe had nearly thrown up, and even his father looked a little pale when the white sheet was removed.  
  
It was decided that the Kido's were in no condition to travel, and so Joe was now staying in Hawaii a little longer then originally planned. The family would, after being given some time to recover, go back home to Japan and hold Jim's funeral there. Not that Joe cared, he really didn't seem care about anything anymore. He walked around in a daze most of the time, not really taking mind to anything, which worried his parents. They too, had been heartbroken to have found out they had lost one of their sons, but Joe was taking this really badly. All he did was eat, sleep, and walk on the beach, watching the waves, waiting for something. As if he were waiting for his brother to come back.  
  
Or maybe it was something else...  
  
  
  
Joe rested his chin in his hands, letting the wind blow his hair back and forth. Everyone thought that he was sinking into depression about Jim. He was terribly sad that his brother had died, but had accepted it. He was old enough to know that no amount of praying, or chanting, or wishing could bring his brother back to him. He stared at the sea, not for enlightenment, but because he knew it was out there. The shark.  
  
Everyone had said that by now it must have gone away, the water to warm for it. Joe knew they were wrong, it was still here. He could sense it.   
  
No one would believe him, though. They would just blame it on some sort of condition. But he knew. It was there, and would continue to attack people until someone got it through their heads that a shark was off the shores of Hawaii. Until then, when it showed itself again, he would wait for it.   
  
And he would get his revenge on the creature that had murdered his brother.  
  
  
  
Jen splashed back and forth in the salty ocean. She loved playing in the water. Every year in the fall, when it got cold back home where she lived in Maine, her family would fly down in their private plane for a one week vacation in Hawaii. It was so much fun to swim around and ride the waves. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.  
  
Brushing a few wet strands of auburn hair out of her face, she once again dove under the water. When she came up, she turned to the shore, only about ten or twenty meters away, and waved to her family. They smiled and waved back.   
  
Just as she was about to dive under again, Jen saw a boy, with long, blue hair sitting on the beach by her family. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself. He wasn't even wearing a bathing suit. All he did was sit there, looking at the ocean. She thought he may have been a painter, but realized he had no art supplies with him. Giving up on guessing as to what it was he was doing, she inhaled deeply, and submerged herself again.  
  
She slowly swam through the ocean water, until her lungs were screaming for air. She came up and took a deep breath then, realizing she was farther out then she thought, started to stroke back for the beach.  
  
It was the quietness that first made her suspicious. Everyone had just stopped. There was no splashing. No laughing. No noise at all. She turned her head back and forth. Jen was the only one in the water. Her suspicions were confirmed when her parents broke the silence with their screaming. Screaming for her. Screaming at her to come back. Next to them, people gasped. That man with the blue hair and glasses got up and stared, a firm-set expression on his face.  
  
She was confused. Why was everyone so panicked? It wasn't until on of the bystanders shouted 'shark' that she got the full gist of just how much danger she was in. She turned around and saw a pair of dead, black eyes staring back at her. They frightened her.  
  
But that fear was nothing next to the terror Jen felt upon seeing the huge jaws, containing rows of huge, sharp teeth beneath those eyes.   
  
She screamed and made a break for the shore, although she knew it was in vain, the beach was too far away. Jen felt something grab her leg. She screamed in pain and fear as the scalpel like teeth sunk into their next meal. People turned their heads away in disgust as blood and gore filled the water. Her parents let out terror and grief filled cries.  
  
Jen struggled to keep her head above the water, but the pain was too much, and the shark was much stronger then she was by far. Red started to fill her vision, and the last thing Jen ever saw was that blue haired teen, walking sway from the beach, but never taking his eyes off of her, or the shark.  
  
  
  
He knew it. They wouldn't believe him, but Joe knew it. Now that damn thing had taken another life, one of a young girl. Well, that was the last life it would take, he would make sure of it.  
  
'You showed yourself, shark.' he thought, 'Now, I'm going to kill you.'  
  
He headed for the docks. Sure, he wasn't an expert sailor, but he knew enough about boats that he could track a twenty-foot shark. When no one was looking, Joe quickly slipped onto a good sized sailing yacht. Pulling up the anchor and setting a course, he was on his way.  
  
From behind him, he could hear the angry shouts of the boat's owner as he sailed off into the horizon.  
  
  
  
"Joe? Joe!" Mrs. Kido called out. She had just heard about the shark attack on the news. She hoped that he son had not been there, although it was pretty likely. He had, after all, been going to the beach every day.  
  
Her husband came up behind her, "What's wrong, dear?" he asked, concerned over her worried cries.  
  
"It's Joe." she answered, "He hasn't come home yet."  
  
"Don't worry about, hon." Mr. Kido answered, although he too showed worry for his son, his only son...., "He just lost track of time, most likely. But if you wish, we can go look for him at the beach."  
  
"Alright." she agreed, knowing if she had said 'no', he would have gone looking anyway.  
  
They headed out the door, towards the beach. They arrived to find it sealed off, most likely because of the shark attack.   
  
A police officer walked up to their car.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said, "But you have to turn around now."  
  
"But our son is here!" Mrs. Kido protested.  
  
"I'm sorry, but anyone who was here during the incident was told to go back home. Your son must have left." the officer said, before walking away from the Kidos and up to a very sad couple. Their eyes were bloodshot and they were deathly pale.  
  
Mrs. Kido felt as if she was looking at a mirror of her and her husband when they had found out about Jim.  
  
'Those must be the parents of that little girl who died.' she thought.  
  
She slowly undid her seatbelt and opened the passenger side door of their car. Ignoring her husband's protests, she walked up to the grieving couple, "Was it your daughter who died?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." the man said gruffly, "Who are you, the press? Just go away, you vultures. You have no idea what we're going through. We don't need the damn paparazzi asking us questions."  
  
"No, I'm not. I just wanted to let you know that I-I know how you feel. My oldest was killed by that shark a few days ago." Mrs. Kido explained, "I just wanted to let you know I'm terribly sorry for your loss."  
  
She lowered her head and began to walk back to her husband.  
  
"Wait." the couple called back to her.  
  
She turned her head, "Yes?"  
  
"We're sorry for what we said. And we're truly sorry for your loss as well."  
  
She smiled, "That's alright. I know how sad you must be. To lose your only child. At least i still have my younger one, Joe. In fact, he was here. I came her with my husband. We were worried, and still are. Joe has yet to come home. I hope he's alright. He took his brother's death very seriously."  
  
"Were they close?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes, very. Joe was with Jim when..." she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." the mother apologized.  
  
Mrs. Kido shook her head, "That's quite alright. But I must be going now, I need to find my son."  
  
With that, she politely turned away and headed back for the car. She reached it, only to find that her husband was not there. Confused she turned around and scanned the beach, looking for where he may have gone off to. She finally saw him running up to her from where a group of policemen and a dazed looking man in a white tank top stood.  
  
"Do you see that man over there?" he asked, pointing to the man in the tank top.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" she questioned.  
  
"He said that after the attack, a boy stole his boat and headed off in the direction that the shark was going. And he said this youth had glasses and shoulder length blue hair."  
  
Mrs. Kido held her hand to her mouth, "No..."  
  
Mr. Kido nodded his head, "Yes, it was Joe."  
  
She just broke down at that statement. He legs just couldn't seem to hold her weight anymore and she collapsed in a sobbing heap on the sandy beach. He husband was by her side instantly to comfort her, although her too had hot, salty tears running down his face.  
  
Mrs. Kido looked up at the sky, "How much more!!!!! Dammit!! How much more are you going to take away from me? What have I done?! You already took Jim from us, how dare you take Joe too!!! How dare you!!! How dare you. How dare you......." she started to cry again. To cry the tears of a woman who has lost everything that has ever mattered to her.  
  
She blinked her eyes and, for a brief moment, saw the ghostly images of two boys, both with glasses and unusual blue hair. They chased each other along the shore, completely oblivious to the world. More tears fell freely, they were gone. They were gone.......Jim was dead, and Joe had gone off to chase that damn shark, he was as good as gone too. They were both good boys, they had bright futures ahead of them. Why? why.........  
  
She completely ignored the crowd that had gathered around her as she sat and wept for everything she had lost, for what she, no, for what they never got a chance to have.  
  
  
  
Joe sailed along the waves, the shores of Hawaii had long since disappeared form view. The shark was around here somewhere, it was coming, and he would get rid of it once and for all. He knew his parents would kill him when he came back. They probably wouldn't let him see a bathtub otherwise the ocean again for the rest of his life. After all, he was 'Old Reliable' Joe. He never did anything wrong, never went against what he was told, but that was before all of this. He knew that shark wouldn't stop, it would just keep coming for more and more lives. Who would be next? Mimi? New York was an island, after all. Izzy? Tai? Sora? They all lived near the water. He couldn't allow it. Joe was being reliable. He was the only one who believed the shark was out there, and the only one who was going to do anything about it.  
  
He continued to said farther from the shore.   
  
Behind him, a two and a half foot dorsal fin slowly rose out of the water.  
  
  
  
"We need to find him!!" Mrs. Kido wailed, having partially recovered from her spell, " I-I don't want to lose them both. There's no way Joe can make it out there by himself." she wispered.  
  
"But there's no way we can reach him in time." her husband explained, despair also in his voice, "We don't even know where he is."  
  
"Ummmm.....excuse me?" Jen's father said, stepping up to the couple, "I may be able to help. We have a private plane, and it does water landings. We could help you find your son."  
  
The Kido's turned in unison, "But, that's asking too much of you, after what just happened."  
  
He shook his head, "No. I want to do this. That damned thing killed my daughter. This is the least I can do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
  
  
Joe didn't even see the attack. One minute, he was standing by the wheel, scanning the surface of the water for any signs of the shark. The next, he was being jerked backwards by a force pulling on the end of the boat.   
  
He landed quite uncomfortably on his rear, gasping in surprise. He turned to see what had hit him.  
  
Well, he didn't need to look for the shark anymore.  
  
The creature had attacked the yacht from behind and was proceeding to what can only be described as eating it. Joe quickly grabbed onto the mast as the boat began to tilt. It was lucky there was something nearby, since he would have slid down the deck otherwise, and right into the jaws of the killer shark.   
  
This was not going according to plan. Not that Joe really had a plan to begin with...... Reacting on insect, Joe grabbed any loose object he could find and started chucking them at the shark, attempting to get it to release the boat.  
  
The shark, realizing it would not get it's pray this way, eventually released the yacht, much to Joe's relief. But it didn't go away. The monster's sharp, knife-like dorsal fin cut through the water like a knife, circling the boat, waiting for the right time to strike.  
  
Joe watched it carefully, never letting his guard down for even a minute. He watched the dark shadow of the creature until it sunk into the ocean, and out of sight.   
  
The water, for now, was calm again.  
  
Joe took this pause in this little game the shark was playing to check on the boat's condition. It wasn't that good. The yacht was slowly taking in water and the engine was smoking. There was not way he could ever outrun the thing, or get back. Not that he wanted to. It he was going down, he was taking the shark with him.   
  
He readied himself for a all-out charge. He didn't have to wait long. The shark's dark outline appeared in the distance, slowly getting larger, getting closer.   
  
'Alright, you damn son of a..... It's payback time.' Joe thought, putting direct the boat straight for the shark.  
  
The two headed for a head on collision with each other. The boat, and the shark. Joe jerked backwards upon the impact, as the propellers collided with the shark. The water filled with gore and bloody flesh as the machinery slowly grinded at the shark's body, ripping it into a million pieces. (as is the fate of all Jaws sharks) and sending the, along with splinters of wood from the boat, in all directions.  
  
Eventually, the water calmed, broken only the head of a 15-year-old boy, gasping for air. Joe looked around, squinting his eyes, as he had lost his glasses. He gave a cheer of victory and delight knowing he had won. To end this perfect day, which had started off a nightmare, a plane engine sounded in the distance, getting louder and louder.  
  
A small, white plane came into view. it saw the wreckage, and slowly circled and landed near Joe's location. His mother opened the side door, and cried when she saw her son. Not tears of sadness this time though, but tears of joy.  
  
Joe smiled and swam up to his parents, it was time to go home. The nightmare was over, for now.  
  
  
  
"That is the last time I ever let you go anywhere again, Joe Kido!" his mother scolded, hugging her son, her world.  
  
"Fine with me, Mom." he answered, "Fine with me."  
  
  
As the plane flew away, over the ocean, a sharp dorsal fin appeared above the water, swimming away. (Insert Jaws theme here.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay! Tale 1 done!!! It's a one-shot. The end was just to add suspence and stuff. ^^ Did you like? Please say you liked! Cause I worked long and hard on it. Review with good praise and stuff!!! ^^ *goes off to type author fic*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
